Living your Life in Rosewood
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: [reupload with new name and longer chapter] The daughter of Spencer and Paige takes a walk through hell.[includes A]


Spencer jumped up from the couch when hers and Paige's Daughter Kenya Dakota Hastings walked into the living room with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Oh my god!" Spencer said.

"What the hell happened to you Kenya?!" Spencer added to her Oh my god.

"I was on my way home from aunt Melissas and uncle Wrens house when someone jumped out of the… I don´t know from where….all I know is that I got attacked and now I am here." The 16 year old answered.

"I will call your mami right now." Spencer held her daughter close and pulled out her phone to call her wife. Ten minutes later Paige walked into the house and walked over to her wife and daughter.

"Honey it will be okay! "She whispered into her daughters ear. Kenya nodded her head.

"Thanks mami!" Kenya answered softly and cuddled into her parents bodies. She soon was asleep and Spencer carried Kenya upstairs, she laid her daughter down on the bed and covered her up. She then walked downstairs just to see that her wife also was asleep. She laid down with her on the couch and cuddled her close.

The next morning was a Saturday so Kenya´s mothers let her sleep a little longer. They even called Kenyas tennis coach and told him that Kenya would take some days off of her tennis practice. Spencer also made Kenyas favorite meal Penne with anchovy, broccoli, chilli and garlic. Paige went to work, she was a swim coach for the high school she went as a teenager together with Spencer. Kenya ate the meal around 5pm and Spencer carefully watched her daughter. She was really worried because Kenya had this sad look on her face and normally she was a really happy girl.

"Baby girl are you okay?" She asked and sat down next to her. Kenya looked up.

"No. I am scared mom, what if I will get attacked again?" Kenya explained and cried. Spencer held her daughter close.

"Shhh baby." She said and rubbed her daughters back gently.

"You won´t get attacked again, mami and I will keep you save." Spencer added and kissed Kenya´s hair.

"Promise me?" the scared teenager asked and looked at her mother with hope in her teary eyes. Spencer nodded.

"I promise." Spencer answered.

A week later Kenya was still a little jumpy. Hanna´s and Emily´s daughter Mariah always drove Kenya home. Well of course she would do stuff like that for Kenya because the two are dating for two years now and Mariah hated to see her normally happy girlfriend like this. Kenya randomly panicked when someone touched her, she made sure that no one gets to close to her and she started to scream when someone tried to hug her. Well when that someone isn´t Mariah, Gina (Aria´s and Jason´s daughter and Kenya´s cousin), Spencer or Paige.

It was Friday and Mariah drove her girlfriend home, she parked the car in front of the Hastings house and walked inside with her girlfriend making her feel safe. Spencer and Paige were still at work so Kenya had decided to order pizza for them. She called their favorite pizza place "Enzo´s Hottest Pizza" and ordered two extra large pizzas, one with bacon and one with spinach, they always ordered two extra large pizzas because they loved eating cold pizza for breakfast the next morning and it was pretty cheap just like 10$ for one pizza so they always ate pizza on Fridays. Paige and Spencer always come home after work on Friday and they have already eaten something because they meet up for a little date after work to eat some Chinese food. Mariah looked for a movie to watch with her girlfriend and decided to watch Nemo with her since Kenya was pretty tense today and she wanted to see her girlfriend smile which always happened after watching Nemo. She just hoped it would work again.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Mariah asked because Kenya started shaking when the doorbell rung. Mariah walked to the door and opened it and Kenya stopped breathing for a moment, but she then saw that it was just the pizza delivery guy. She even knew his name.

"Hey Tyler." Mariah answered and paid him before turning to Kenya.

"Hey girls." Tyler said and waved at them before walking back to his car. Mariah closed the door and stared at Kenya.

"Baby!" She whisper yelled with worry in her eyes and Kenya finally looked at her.

"I am fine, sorry I was just a little scared!" She explained and Mariah sighed softly, she walked over to her girlfriend to gently kiss her lips.

"No one can hurt you anymore baby. I am with you all the time, right?" She asked and Kenya nodded her head.

"Okay." Kenya nodded her head again.

Twenty minutes later they were cuddled up on the couch, they were eating their pizzas, drinking coke and watching Nemo. Kenya already felt a little better because Nemo was her favorite movie as a little girl.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Honey." Kenya said and turned to Mariah, she then pecked her lips smiling.

"You are very welcome baby girl!" Mariah answered smiling, if she only would have known what the night would bring she probably wouldn´t have smiled.

Kenya sat on her bed studying for a spanish test. She totally was like Spencer when it comes to grades, she always wanted to be as good as possible. It was Saturday night and Mariah decided to go out with Gina for some fun because the two are two party girls. Kenya normally went with them but since she got attacked she wasn´t a fan of going out. No need to say that this was something Paige and Spencer were really worried about.

"Kenya?!" Spencer asked. Her daughter looked up from her Spanish book.

"Yes." She said softly. Spencer was really shocked, she knew her daughter was looking at her but her daughters eyes seem empty. There was no emotion in Kenya´s normally sparkling blue eyes.

"Baby girl wanna come downstairs and watch a movie with your momma and me?" She wanted to know.

"Umm mami I am sorry I am kind of busy with learning for my Spanish test and then I have to learn for my history test…" She told her mami and put on a fake smile. Spencer nodded her head sadly not buying her daughters fake smile because it was the same fake smle she always gave her parents.

"Okay sweetie, but please come downstairs later for dinner." She told her daughter knowing she didn´t eat breakfast or lunch, the only thing she had today was strawberry gum.

"Yeah sure." Kenya mumbled and was already back to studying for her Spanish test.

Paige and Spencer were like twenty minutes into watching "Charlie " when Paige suddenly stopped the movie and looked at her wife.

"Spence I am really worried about our daughter." Paige told her. The other woman nodded her head.

"Yeah me too. Maybe we should suggest therapy?" Spencer suggested. Paige sighed softly not really liking the idea but she knew that´s what Kenya needed right now.

"I guess you are right Spence!" Paige told her in agreement.

"I know you don´t like this idea babe…but this could help her." Spencer said, kissing her wife gently on the lips.

Paige and Spencer had told Kenya that they would make an appointment with a therapist for her on Monday and Kenya clearly wasn´t happy with it because she was crying and the other thing was that they told her right before dinner and Kenya refused to eat anything after hearing what her mothers have to say to her. The two mothers now sat in their room on the bed talking, while Kenya had locked herself in her room.

"I don´t like forcing her into therapy if she doesn´t want to." Paige said with sadness in her eyes and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Baby I don´t like it either but we have to make her go to therapy because I think Kenya will start hurting herself if we don´t get her some help." Spencer held Paige close and sniffled sadly.

"I know I know." Paige sobbed out and both mothers were crying, while holding the other one close. Kenya could hear her mothers crying which made her feel bad, but she was scared of going to the therapist because of some stories she had heard.


End file.
